Taking Chances
by futureMrsCriss
Summary: Austin and Ally are offered a contract. But what will happen when they accept? What will become of Austin's career? But more importantly, what will become of their relationship?


_**A/N: I don't know why I'm even writing this – I don't even have a plotline. But I guess I just wanted a challenge to see what this will become. And Austin/Ally (Aully lol) together seems like their relationship could blossom into something more – even if they don't admit to liking each other in that way. Hope you enjoy!**_

**Taking Chances**

**Chapter 1: New Opportunities**

Austin Moon was a rising star. After his debut on MyTewb scored over 2 million views, he was undoubtedly famous. He had starpower and his songs were amazing. And he had Ally to thank for it.  
>Ally Dawson was shocked. Outraged. Going to kill Austin for stealing her song. But after they declared to be partners, she wasn't too angry anymore. Worried about spending more time with Austin and his not-so-bright-friend Dez but, if she could handle Trish and her constant job terminations, she could handle those two psychopaths…right?<p>

* * *

><p>Ally was writing in her songbookdiary at the Sonic Boom counter as usual, watching people walk in and check out instruments. And the usual Trish walking in and announcing her latest job.

This time, she walked in holding up her phone with a cute little accessory attached to it, grinning.

"GUESS WHO GOT A JOB AT THE CUTE PHONE ACCESSORY CART!" She asked Ally happily.  
>Ally looked up, quickly and smiling at first before doing a double take. "NO WAY." She said, dropping her journal and rushing over to Trish. "You got a job with Dallas?"<p>

Trish snorted. "No, they fired him." She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "That's why the position was open."  
>Ally sighed with disbelief. "You're kidding me – why?"<br>"Something about him flirting too much with non-customers." Trish shrugged. Ally gaped. "They said something about one girl in particular – she had brown hair and she worked around here…"  
>"Okay…" Ally laughed nervously and blushed, walking back over behind the counter.<p>

"Hey where's Austin?" Trish asked, following Ally. "He and Dez are usually here, acting like idiots…well, mainly just Dez."  
>"I don't know, I haven't seen them all morn –" Ally began but she was cut off.<p>

"Dude this is gonna be AWESOME!" Austin walked in with Dez beside him. They were both grinning uncontrollably.  
>"TOTALLY! It's gonna be even better than the time I won that turtle racing competition!" Dez exclaimed, proud of himself. Austin looked at him, nodding and smiling. The girls looked at each other, baffled. Only Dez would enter a turtle racing competition.<br>"WHATTUP!" They did their hand shake thing, receiving an eye roll from Trish and a confused Ally.

"What's going on guys?" Ally asked, half-happily but half-worriedly that the boys had signed them up for something ridiculous.  
>Austin looked over to Ally. "You'll never guess who we ran into on the way here!" He said excitedly. He walked over to Ally, grinning.<br>"Dallas?" Ally asked hopefully.

Austin furrowed his eyebrows.

Ally shook her head. "Never mind. Who did you guys run into?"

"You know how we have all the videos of our songs on our website?" Austin asked. Ally nodded. "And you know the singer dude Kyle Simpson?"  
>"You guys ran into him and he gave you a recording offer?" Ally asked loudly, nervously and thrilled. They were actually going to make it! They were actually going to get into a studio and make more and more music for the world to hear and –<p>

"Pfft, no." Dez replied. "Don't be silly, Ally." He shook his head.  
>"You're calling <em>her <em>silly?" Trish asked him sarcastically. "The guy who bet on a pig racing competition?"

"No, Ally, we didn't run into Kyle himself," Austin clarified, ignoring the two bickerers. "We ran into Rick Stewart, his manager."  
>Ally smiled, excited. "Well, what did he say?"<p>

"Allow me, Austin." Dez strode in front of them. He cleared his throat and tapped Austin on his shoulder. "Hey Austin Moon!" He said in a gruff voice. "I saw your videos on MyTewb. You want a record deal?"

"Okay, first of all, that sounded nothing like Rick Stewart." Trish said incredulously.  
>Ally shook her head. "Did you guys say yes?" She pressed. "Please tell me you did."<p>

"I told him that I would think about it." Austin answered sincerely.  
>"Why?" Ally asked shocked and smile faltering. "Austin this is a big deal! A HUGE deal, actually! It could lead to so many more new opportunities -!"<br>"Ally, calm down." Austin held her by her shoulders. "I told him that I would think about it, because you weren't there with me."  
>Ally tilted her head slightly. "Why would it matter if I were there or not?" She stammered.<br>Austin smiled. "We're partners, remember?" He paused. Seeing the smile on Ally's face made him smile even more. "So, what do you say? You and me accept this offer?"

Ally nodded. "Sure." She grinned.  
>"Awesome!" Austin exclaimed. He looked over to Dez. "Dez –"<p>

"Texting, texting and sent." He replied looking up to the two. "Congratulations you two are officially signed with Rick Stewart."  
>"Shouldn't you have called him instead?" Ally asked.<br>Dez paused. They all looked at him expectantly. "Too late for that." He shrugged.


End file.
